The Kingdom Where Nobody Dies
by Robward-Dazzles-Me
Summary: AU version of Twilight. About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Jacob was a werewolf. Second, there was part of him that wanted to hurt me. And third, I love him but NOT unconditionally or irrevocably. Jacob and Bella fic first.
1. Welcome to Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

BPOV

This is my story on how me a sixteen year old girl discovered that mythical creatures do exist and how I fell in love with one of them.

A little about me and my big move to the tiny town of Forks Washington. My parents divorced when I was kid and I'd been living with my mom. I was saying goodbye to my home in Phoenix, Arizona. I would miss it. I would miss my erratic hare-brained mother, and…her new husband. But they want to go on the road, so I'm going to spend some time with my father which is why the sudden move.

My father's Charlie, he's the Chief of Police of course everybody knows him. My dad and I don't know each other that well. I used to spend two weeks with him every summer, but it's been years. It's going to be a major adjustment after so long with my mother.

Arriving at my new home Charlie escorted me to my new room which looked a lot different from when I used to visit. But I did notice the same purple comforter I had back home.

"I hope you like your room I changed a few things." Charlie said as he was setting down my suitcases.

"Its perfect thanks Char..Dad."

"Well I'll let you get situated."

The best thing about Charlie is that he doesn't hover.

(A.N It's going to start out as a Bella and Jacob fic. It's a role reversal where Jacob will leave Bella instead of Edward. Edward would be the best friend to pick up the pieces but it will end up being a EDWARD AND BELLA fic. Also this is my first story sorry if my writing sucks.)


	2. Edward

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_

Chapter 2: Edward

After finishing organizing my room I decided to take a break and see what Charlie was doing. I heard people talking I didn't recognize the other voice but it did sound velvety.

"Thanks for bringing the truck Edward I appreciate it."

"No problem Charlie Rosalie had a fun time working on it."

"I am still surprised that she knows more than I do about fixing cars."

Ok now I'm curious. Being the clumsy person that I am I tripped on my own two feet just as I was about to hit the ground I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

Imagine my surprise when I looked into a pair of green eyes. Curse my annoying blush. I mumbled at sorry and removed myself from his embrace.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" the mystery guy said.

"Bella" I said looking down at my feet still embarrassed.

"Charlie told me you just moved here was Phoenix. Are you enjoying the rain so far?"

I raised an eyebrow "You're asking me about the weather?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, I like the rain. Forks weather's not that horrible. It's a bit of a change."

"But you prefer the warmth?"

"Who doesn't?"

"True. Well I must be going my parent are expecting me for dinner. Bella it was nice to meet you, hopefully I'll see you around."

"Do you go to Forks High?"

"Unfortunally no, I have home schooling."

I was disappointed, but I didn't let it bother me. "Well, that's too bad. It would've been nice to know at least one person. Still want to hang around sometimes?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great. Bye Edward."

After Edward left Charlie come up to me.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of what?" I asked, confused.

Charlie patted the old Chevy truck. "Your homecoming present," he said.

I looked at the truck and realized what he meant. This truck was my homecoming present? It was mine?

"Seriously?" I said. "This is perfect."

"You're welcome kiddo."

"You have a big day tomorrow first day at a new school, you better get some sleep." Charlie said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Yeah, you're right. Good night and thanks again for the truck."


	3. Who Are They?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_

Chapter 3: Who Are They?

The first day went by smoothly until I had gym and we played volleyball. I was a bit of a klutz. But teachers never listen. When the ball headed my way for the tenth time, I whacked it and it hit the back of a blond guy's head.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I told them not to let me play."

"No, no, no, it's okay," he said. "You're Bella, right?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Hi, I'm Mike"

"Nice to meet you," I said, as I shook his hand.

Hey, said a brunette girl "you're from Arizona, right? Aren't people from Arizona supposed be, like, really tan?"

"Yeah, that's why they kicked me out," I said, making them laugh.

"I'm Jessica"

"Bella"

Nothing really happened after that until lunch period rolled around. I sat with Jessica, Mike and a girl named Angela. They were talking about some dance that was happening soon but I stopped listening as a group of people caught my eye. They were all a russet skin color with dark eyes and all had an intimidating appearance. I wouldn't want to mess with them.

"Hey, who're they?" I asked, pointing to them.

"That would be Sam Uley and his posse. The big guy is Sam and the girl with the scar on her face is Emily. She was in a car accident hence the scar. The girl with the short hair is Leah. And the other guy who looks like he hates the world is Paul. They kind of keep to themselves a lot."

I continued watching the Sam and his group. Then one guy who seemed to be alone, caught my eye. "Who's he?"

"That's Jacob Black," said Jessica. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently no one here's good enough for him. Everyone's who's ever asked him out has been turned down. Seriously, though, don't waste your time."

"I wasn't planning on it."

My last class was Biology. The teacher, Mr. Molina, knew who I was and since all the other seats and partners were taken, he had me sit beside Jacob.

He looked as if he was going to kill something or someone. He barely looked at me throughout the lesson. The minute the bell rang, he just bolted out of the classroom.

After school, Charlie and I had dinner. When dinner was over, I went to my room to do my homework. My mom called and we ended talking as I worked.

"I miss you."

"Oh, I miss you too, baby. But tell me more about your school. Now, what're the kids like? Are their any hot guys? Are they being nice to you?"

"Yeah, there's some guys here. The kids are all very nice and welcoming."

"Uh-oh, tell me all about it."

"It doesn't even matter," I said, wishing I hadn't said anything.

"Yes, it does, honey."

The last thing I needed was another of my mother's long fussing periods. "Listen, I've got a lot of homework. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

I'd planned to confront him and demand to know what his problem with me was, but he never showed. And the next day was another no-show. It was getting disappointing to expect to see him and then have him not be there. More days passed and nothing.


	4. Phascination Phase

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight

Chapter 4:Phascination Phase

When I arrived at school, I was expecting another no-show from Jacob since I hadn't seen him since my first day here. Eric kept hanging around with me, talking about prom. I wasn't even planning on going. Dancing wasn't really my thing. Klutz remember.

"Hey, listen I was wondering, did you have a date to…"

"Hey, Arizona!" said Mike. "How're you liking the rain?"

I just laughed and continued walking. I stopped when I saw Jacob in the classroom. He looked calmer than when I'd seen him last, happier. He was even smiling a little as I took my seat next to him.

"Hey," he said, breaking the silence between us. "Sorry about last week. I'm Jacob but everyone calls me Jake. You're Bella right?"

"Yes."

"Onion root tip cells," said Mr. Banner, calling our attention elsewhere. "That's what's on your plates right now. Okay? So, I want you to separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. And the first partners that get it right are going to win the Golden Onion."

I bit back a sigh. This was going to be boring. Jake pushed the microscope towards me.

"Ladies first," he said, politely.

"Thank you." I replied as I took the microscope and peered through it.

"You were gone," I said.

"Yeah, I had to go out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons," he said

"Prophase."

He took it from me and examined the next one. "Anaphase," he mumbled, as I wrote the two of them down.

He identified one more and I did the remaining two. We ended up winning the Golden Onion award and continued talking as we walked down the hall.

Why'd you move to the wettest place in continental U.S.?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's…complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up," he said, amused.

I hesitated. "My mother remarried and…"

"What, you don't like the guy or…?"

"No, I like him. Phil's fine, it's just that they're in Florida right now."

"Okay, so why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?"

"Well, Phil's a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot. My mother stayed home with me, but I could see it was making her unhappy, so I figured I'd stay with my father for a while."

He nodded understandingly, but then looked at me as if she was trying to get a better idea of what I was like. "But now _you're _unhappy."

"No," I said.

I saw a small hint of a smile before he turned around. "Look, I've got to go meet my friends. See you later."

I sighed as I watched him disappear down the hall. What about this guy that made him so irritating and yet so amazing? I put the Golden Onion in my locker as I grabbed my jacket and headed out to my truck.


	5. Treaty

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight

Chapter 5:Treaty

The next day at lunch, everyone at my table kept yammering on about going to Port Angeles.

I excused myself to get some fruit. I was picking out what I wanted for my salad when a voice said, "Edible art?" It was Jacob. He's been acting strange lately ignoring me in Biology again. Every time I do try to talk to him his friend Sam always interrupts us. Its getting very annoying.

"You know your mood swings are starting to give me whiplash," I said, as I made my way through the bar.

He sighed. "Look, Bella, maybe its better if we weren't friends."

"Why? Is Sam telling you this? Because every time I do try to talk to you he seems to always have perfect timing. What, are you in some kind of trouble or something?"

"No! No, no, I'm not in trouble," he said, shaking his head.

"Then what is it?"

"Look, I just mean that if you were smart, you'd stay away from me."

What possible reason would I have to stay away from him if he wasn't dangerous? "Well, let's say for argument's sake that I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?"

"No, probably not," he admitted.

I sighed. "Why don't we just hang out? Get to know each other more. Everybody's going to Port Angeles. You could come with us."

"I don't know," he said, hesitantly.

"Please." I practically begged

"Next time."

I sighed. "Ok."

I was sitting in a van with Angela, just talking on our way to Port Angeles to grab some food and possibly a movie.

"So, I keep wondering about whether or not to ask Eric to the dance," said Angela. "I really want to, but the minute I try, I get butterflies in my stomach and then I can't do it. I keep thinking he'll turn me down for someone better. What do you think?"

"I think that you should ask him anyway," I said. "I mean, you're a strong, smart and independent woman. And I know for a fact, that he'd love to go with you."

"Really?" said Angela. "You really think so?"

I nodded. "You can also look for dresses while we're there."

"Good idea. Thanks Bella."

It's been about five minutes since we arrived and I was already bored. Until I saw a music/book store.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." I said

"Ok" said Jessica not taking her eyes off the mirror

As I walked in I spotted Edward in the classical section.

"Debussy?"

"Hey Bella, surprised to see you here." he said giving me a hug

"Hey Edward."

"Are you here by yourself?"

"No actually I'm here with a group of friends. But they got kind of boring so I bailed on them for a little while. What about you?"

He ran his hand through is hair. "Actually my parents and I had a minor argument. Nothing serious."

"Oh, sorry to hear about that."

"It's just ever since I've moved here two years ago I've been going to La Push Beach its kind of my second getaway. Now all of a sudden I'm told to stay away. For no apparent reason."

He continued talking "My father did mention one thing. Okay, you know how the Quileute people are supposedly descended from wolves?"

"Wolves?" I repeated. "Real wolves?"

'Yeah and apparently we are their enemy. When Carlisle that's my adopted father found out I go there he got upset and forbid me to ever go there again. Something about being the COLD ONES. Whatever that means."

"Huh. Hey do you know Jacob Black?" I asked

"Yeah I know him we don't get along but he actually lives on the reservation."

If Jacob lived on the reservation then so does his friends. Does that mean he's a Quileute and that he's a werewolf. No it could be. Could it? Is that why he's so hot and cold lately, not wanting to be friends because he could hurt me?

"Well Bella I better be going. See you around." he gave me one last hug and left

This is so confusing so I did my own research on the internet about Quileute legends.


	6. Never Think

Chapter 6: Never Think

The following Monday, it was sunny a rarity in Forks. I kept looking for any signs of Jacob during lunch, but there wasn't any.

Just then, Eric and Angela came over to us, looking excited.

Bella guess who just asked me to the prom?" said Angela, sounding excited. "Eric!"

"Congratulations" I said, as giving her a hug.

"You know we should all hang out at La Push." said Mike

"Yeah, there's a big swell coming in," said Jessica.

"And there's whale watching too," said Angela. "Come with us."

"It's Push, baby," said Eric. "La Push."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that."

The next day came and all I could think about was Jacob. Hopefully he'll be there since its his turf. I need answers and I need them now. Why was he avoiding me and what does Sam have against me?

I started to get bored until I spotted someone coming towards me.

Jacob

You following me? He said. It wasn't a question.

I inhaled sharply. I was getting sick and tired of this. "You've got to give me some answers."

"Uh, yes, no. To get to the other side. 1.77245…"

"I don't want to know what the square root of Pi is," I interrupted.

"You knew that?" he asked.

"Why are you always avoiding me?"

"I'm not" was his reply

I sighed and got up to leave. "Alright." If he wasn't going to talk to me, I didn't have to hang around.

"Wait, don't go," he said. He sighed and turned his head, as though he was struggling with something, but what?

I sat back down.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't," I said, softly.


	7. I Know What You Are

Chapter 7: I know What You Are

I barely slept that night and the next day in the school parking lot, it only took me one look to get Jacob's attention. I spoke no words, but my eyes and face told him, _I know what you are, Jacob. _When I was sure I had his full attention, I walked into the woods and waited until I was sure he'd followed and was behind me.

"Just answer me a few questions. Why are you so hot and cold with me?"

"Bella I'm just trying to protect you." said Jacob exasperated

"From what?" I needed answers and I needed them now.

"Myself"

I shook my head. "You wont hurt me."

He kept looking at me with an unreadable expression until he grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the forest.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"You said you wanted answers. I'm going to show you what I really am then you can decide if you really want to be with me or not."

Next thing I know he transformed into a giant wolf. So the Quileute legends are true. Why would he think I wouldn't want him after I found out about what he really is.

I walked up to his wolf figure slowly. "Jacob"

His head was down not even bothering to look at me.

"Jacob please look at me. I'm not scared of you."

Finally he looks up.

He comes closer as I'm wondering what he will do next.

He takes me by surprise and nuzzles is head on my hand asking me to touch him.

"Jacob," I whispered, hating how broken he was. "Listen to me. I've known a lot of monsters in my life, so trust me when I say you are no monster. I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going to disappear."

He sighs and nozzles my hand even more.

After that Jacob transformed into his human self.

"Well, can't you find a way to just _stop_?

He stopped walking and looked at me. "It's not a _lifestyle _choice, Bella. I was born this way. I can't help it."

"Ok."

"Hey look at me." Jacob said grabbing my face tenderly. "I love you and I'll do everything I can to protect you."

I smiled. "I love you too."


	8. Complications

Chapter 8: Complication

The next day, I was outside washing my truck while listening to my music when Jacob suddenly appeared and startled me. He'd jumped onto the top of my truck and was getting down from the roof.

"Hey Jacob." I said shyly

"Bella. I have a favor to ask."

"Ok what is it?"

"I want you to officially meet Sam and the rest of the pack."

Oh, this could go south very easily. "So, think they'll approve of me?"

"Of course."

Then his face darkened as Edward approached in his car.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just a complication," he said, shaking his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Edward came to watch the game with Charlie. For some reason I was disappointed that I wasn't the reason he came to visit.

"Hi Edward." For some reason I was shy around him. I mean he's attractive. Very attractive and tall and sparkling green eyes and… Wait Jacob I want Jacob.

"Hello Bella how are you?" he said politely. Did I mention he speaks like he from a different time.

"Bored so I decided to give my truck some TLC." What is wrong with me. Why am I acting so shy all of a sudden. This is Edward. My FRIEND Edward.

"Looks good." he gave me that crooked smile of his that made my face heat up.

Shyly I mumbled and "Thanks"

I shook my head at them as Charlie came out.

"Edward hurry up its starting."

Thankfully, the rest of the night went on peacefully and the next day, Jacob came by to pick me up to meet the rest of the pack.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. But as I got to know everyone I wasn't as nervous. Sam was actually a cool guy same and Embry, Quill, Jared, and Seth. Emily made all of us muffins. I didn't even notice the scar on her face. Paul and Leah were distant not really joining the conversations. But all in all I had a really good time.

Later that night, after I finished my work, my mother called.

"Forks is growing on me."

"Could a boy have anything to do with that?"

"Uh, yeah, actually."

"I _knew_ it. Tell me _everything_.

Before I could answer, a thump startled me. I looked and saw _Jacob _standing in my room.

"Mom, I'll call you back later. Something's come up." I hung up the phone and turned my attention to Jacob, who was sitting on my bed beside me, looking amused and embarrassed. "How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"The window."

Not knowing what to say I just nodded my head.

"Bella, can I try something."

I nodded my head again. Next thing I know his lips are on mine. Within just a few moments, we were deepening the kiss. I had my hands in his hair. And his arms were on my waist. What felt like hours we both pulled away.

"I love you Bella." was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

**AN- We will fast forward to Bella's birthday. The moment you've been waiting for EDWARD AND BELLA's romance will begin.**


	9. Happy Birthday Bella

Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Bella

It was my eighteenth birthday today I disliked being celebrated.

"Happy birthday," said Charlie.

"I thought we agreed no presents," I said.

"Well, the one from me's not wrapped, so it doesn't count."

I smiled as I took the camera from him. "That's actually great, thanks Dad."

"The camera goes with this one," said Charlie. "It's from your mom. We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me." I yanked off the wrapping paper to find a photo album. "It's to put pictures in for from senior year." He sighed. "Senior year," he repeated. "Happy birthday."

Driving to school I was excited to see Jacob we've now been together a few months now and things between us has been going great.

"Happy birthday," he said, as he pulled me into his arms.

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

Jacob looked amused. "Bella, your birth's definitely something to celebrate."

"Yeah, but my _aging _isn't."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your aging?" he said, chuckling. "I think seventeen's a little young to start worrying about that."

"It's one year older than you."

"So age is just a number."

"We have to go to class," I said.

As soon as I said that Edward shows up taking me by surprise. I turned to him and blush forgetting that Jacob was still here.

"I'll leave you to talk."

"Edward!"

I turned to Edward who was smiling at me as he approached me.

"Happy Birthday Bella." he said taking my hand and kissing it. Which caused me to blush even more.

"Thank you."

"You're dad told me it was your birthday. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all. I just don't like people making such a big deal." I told him

"Well I bought you something. Here I hope you like it." he handed me a purple box.

Inside was a dream catcher.

"It's perfect," I said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I better go, don't want you to miss first period. Happy birthday again." he said pulling me into a hug.

Wow he smells good. Really good.

Edward then left the parking lot and I entered the school with Jacob.

"So, how come Edward Cullen gets to give you a gift and I don't?" he asked.

"Because I have nothing to give back to you," I said.

"Bella, you know just being with me is all I need."

I smiled

"By the way you're coming over to my place for a little get together to celebrate."

I hesitated, but then Jacob said, "Come on. Please? It'll be fun."

I sighed. "Alright, you win."


	10. Werewolves

Chapter 10:Werewolves

Arriving at Jacobs house made me feel nervous. I still haven't gotten used to being around the whole tribe. Leah and Paul especially.

"Bella calm down its just the gang." Jacob said grabbing my hand

"Are Paul and Leah gonna be there?"

"Yeah."

"Great." I mumbled

"It'll be fine."

We got out of my truck and I spotted Emily and Seth.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Seth said and he gave me a bone crushing hug

"Whoa. Fragile human remember."

"Oops sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Thank you Seth."

"Happy birthday." said Emily, as she hugged me softer.

"Thanks." damn I hated all this attention

There was the snap of a camera. I looked and saw that Jacob had my camera. "What? I found it in your bag."

I bit back a laugh and shook my head.

"Dating a younger man," Jared said. "Not bad" I sighed in exasperation as I bit back a laugh.

Jacob looked at me in gratitude as he pulled into his arms. Emily started taking pictures and I was beginning to enjoy myself.

Everything was going fine until I heard Sam and Paul argue about something in the distance then all of a sudden he shifted into a giant werewolf and came running towards us which made Jacob push me to get out of the way hitting my head and cutting my arm in the process.

Everything happened so fast at that point it was like a blur.

Sam took control of the situation. He had everyone leave while he tended to me. I could tell Jacob didn't want to, but he obeyed.

"I'm sorry." I said "I never wanted to feel like I'm intruding"

"It's not your fault, Paul has a lot of anger issues" said Sam

"Is he mad that I know about werewolves?"

"Its part of it. But who knows what his real problem is?" he said. "There all better."

"Thanks Sam. I mean for everything. For supporting mine and Jacobs relationship."

He just nodded and smiled.

I left to go find Jacob.

He was standing by my truck

"It's late. Charlie wants you home now. Come on, I'll drive you back."

We drove in silence.

The silence wasn't broken until we arrived at my house. "You know you can protect me from you but sooner or later; something is going to separate us. It's going to be an accident or an illness or old age, as long as I'm a fragile human. You won't get any older. You're not going to want me when I look like a grandmother."

He didn't respond at first. He just got out of the car and then quickly opened my door. "Bella, do you not understand my feelings for you at all?"

I just shrugged

He sighed. "You should go inside."

I sighed I walked a little ways until I stopped. "It's still my birthday. So, can I ask one thing?"

"Anything," he said.

"Kiss me."

He nodded and then I cupped his face and kissed him. I inhaled sharply. When we broke apart, I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Goodnight, Jacob."


End file.
